Hostile Second Chances
by Dreago78
Summary: Robin unwillingly comes home to Gotham City to see his mentor, Batman but before he can see him, he is kidnapped by the Joker and then finds himself being sold to his greatest enemy…Slade. NO SLASH
1. Joke is on you!

**Author's Notes: I'm like so excited right now because you guys don't know how long I've been waiting to do an apprentice story! I read so many on here but I could never think up one myself but yeah baby I have now XD**

** The Teen Titans, Batman, The Joker, Harley Quinn and various other familiar characters will also be featured in this story so it is kind of crossover of Teen Titans and Batman the Animated Series. OH!**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoOoOoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Robin did an acrobatic back tuck flip in the air as he landed on another rooftop before he stopped and looked over the bleak harbor of Gotham City. He didn't realize until now how much he missed his hometown since under the current circumstances, he had no desire to be here. He hadn't "per se" been forced to come back to Gotham city but when Batman ordered him to come back home immediately, it was really hard to say no to the Dark Knight.<p>

It had been a week since Slade had forced Robin to be his apprentice and threatened to kill his friends by activating nanoscopic probes that he has planted in their blood. Robin had thought that was all done and over with but unfortunately Batman had seen footage of him robbing Wayne Enterprises while he was still Slade's apprentice and demanded at once Robin come home to explain himself.

Of course, Robin tried to explain to what had happened to him but Bruce refused to listen, he said he wanted to hear it in person. Though, Robin had a feeling Bruce just wanted an excuse to lecture him.

So Robin grudgingly left San Francisco, where he was staying with the Titans and left for Gotham. But when he came home to Wayne Manor, he found that Bruce wasn't even home, he was at all day business meeting. Robin was excited though to see Alfred and Barbara but he only saw Barbara for a second since she was leaving to go on a field trip with her university for the whole week. But after he caught up with Alfred a bit, Robin then decided to go off and patrol the city since he didn't like waiting around to be lectured by Bruce. And Gotham was surprising quiet but its lack of crime did give Robin time to think about Bruce and the Titans, like how the Titans reacted when he told them he was leaving for Gotham.

Cyborg and Beast Boy didn't say anything to him about it but he definitely knew how they felt when Starfire wished him goodbye.

OoO

_"I'll miss you Robin!" Starfire cried as she hugged him in a deathly grip. "Come visit please or talk the phone with me!"_

_ "Star, I'll only be gone for a few days," Robin choked out, patting her back. "I'm coming back."_

_ "Really?" Starfire asked while her green eyes lighted up. "Oh glorious! Cyborg and Beast Boy said you are the man-bat's side kick and you would have eventually gone back to him."_

_ Robin gritted his teeth but then smiled, "I'm his… I mean was his partner but I belong here now, Starfire. This is only temporary."_

_ "Good," Starfire simply said as she kissed Robin on the cheek._

_OoO  
><em>

Robin touched his cheek at that thought and felt himself blush but then shook it off. He couldn't believe he was falling for someone on his team, it was so unprofessional and he knew Batman would not approve but Robin couldn't get his mind off Starfire though. She was so-

The sound of breaking glass drew Robin away from his thoughts as a pawn shop was being robbed below him. Robin immediately jumped down towards the store, actually glad there was some trouble just so he could distract his mind for a bit.

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh puddin', how does this look on me?" Harley Quinn slurred as she crawled onto the cashier counter top where the Joker was jamming in money into a bag from the broken register machine. She played with her red and black jester hat while she tried to show off a huge diamond engagement ring she had taken from the front window of the pawn shop since she was pretending the Joker had just asked to marry her.<p>

"Harley, stop goofing around!" Joker yelled, angrily as he pushed her off the counter top.

Harley let out a squeak when she fell on the ground and let another squeal when he threw a leather bag on her head.

"Get over there and rob something!"

Harley pouted as she stood up and picked up the bag. All she wanted was loving from precious 'puddin' but ever since they escaped Arkham Asylum a few weeks ago, he haven' been in any good moods. Though, Harley couldn't blame him since he had lost all his hard earned money while being locked up.

So Harley couldn't stay mad at Mr. J since he had been through so much but yet he wasn't giving up and that was a quality Harley loved about him! Sure, they were robbing lower end stores but Harley was confident they would be robbing banks and gangsters again in no time then he would be such a good mood he'll realize his love for her!

Harley sighed as she glanced at her green haired, white face and ruby red lipped love, feeling like she was falling all over again in love. She then began humming happily as she picked though the jewelry in the display glass but let out a shriek when she suddenly saw a figure gliding down towards the pawn shop.

"The Bats here!" Harley Quinn frantically cried while she took out her gun from her purse.

The figure though turned out to be Robin as he crashed through the front door and threw a birdarang at Harley Quinn's hands, making her drop her gun.

"It's only bird boy," Joker laughed his infamous laugh while he pulled out his gun. "Aww back at Gotham I see? Well why don't you come back to our place and we're give you a welcome back party you'll never forget!"

"It's over, Joker," Robin growled as he pulled out electric discs, threatening to throw them at him.

"Hate to break it to you, brat but you're not very threatening without your daddy bat here."

Robin gritted his teeth as he threw the discs at him but the Joker jumped aside and began shooting at him while Harley quickly picked her gun up and also joined in.

Robin threw a smoke bomb down on the ground and disappeared from their sight.

"Come on!" Joker snarled while yanking Harley by her arm as they ran out the back way of the store. They both ran down swiftly towards their getaway car at the end of the alleyway before Harley abruptly let out cry and fell down.

Her ankles had been entangled by Robin's birdarang lasso but Joker didn't stop and left her behind as he continued to run away. Robin though swopped down from a rooftop and knocked the Joker over onto his stomach, making him drop his gun and the bags.

Robin then jumped on his back and twisted his arms behind his back before he hissed, "You never change, Joker so I don't know why they won't just give you a lobotomy!"

"Ohhh heh..heh that's pretty dark coming from you bird boy. I'm delightedly surprised though….heh, heh."

"Shut up!" Robin yelled, banging Joker's head into the ground while he took out handcuffs from his utility belt.

"Hey Bucko! You like throwing things, eh? Well catch!" Robin heard Harley Quinn yell before a metal trash can lid came flying towards his face. He didn't have enough reaction time to move out of the way so the metal lid hit him right in the forehead, knocking Robin out cold.

"Are you okay, Mistah' J?" Harley asked as she pulled off the rest of the ropes around her ankles. It had been such luck that trash can lid had been near her or they would have been on their way back to Arkham.

The Joker kicked Robin's unconscious body off him before standing up and composing himself. "Thanks Harv, for a second there I thought the brat had me."

"I do anything for you puddin'," Harley replied, jumping on him for a hug.

"Get off! We got to jet before the-

Sirens began wailing in the distance before he could finish his sentence.

"Dammit, come on Harv! Pick up the bags-

"But Mistah' J, don't you want to give bird boy his party?" Harley asked, innocently as she prodded Robin's body with her foot.

"Oh yes how I could forget, how rude of me," Joker smiled as he picked up Robin by his cape and began laughing, insanely.

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>"What happened here?" Batman asked, scaring James Gordon and the rest of his police team since he appeared out of nowhere once again.<p>

"The Joker and Harley Quinn," Gordon responded, collecting himself. He thought by now he would have gotten used to Batman appearing out of thin air but his gag never got old.

"They robbed a pawn shop?"

"They're desperate for cash and they don't want to get caught," Gordon shrugged, putting his hands in his overcoat pockets. "Just the other day they robbed a seven eleven."

"Every criminal in Gotham must know that the Dark Knight doesn't usually stop convenient store robberies which makes it an easier get away for them," Officer Harvey Bullock chimed in. "You just like stopping big robberies, huh?"

Batman only glared at him as a response.

"Oh and we found some suspicious stuff at the crime scene," Gordon mentioned, motioning Batman to come outside into the alleyway where police officers were taking pictures of the scene.

"We found that they left two bags of jewelry behind," Gordon said, pointing at it. "They must have dropped since it looked like Robin came down to stop them." He then pointed at one of Robin's lasso birdarangs that lay next to the dumpsters.

"Robin's here?" Officer Bullock commented, rubbing his head. "I thought he was with the Titans."

Batman ignored him.

"It's pretty evident that Joker and Quinn got away," Gordon repeated then slurred. "But I don't know about Robin…if he got away or not…"

Batman scanned the crime scene in silence before he took out grapple gun and pointed it at the rooftops

"We'll look for him," Gordon offered, sympathetically. "I'll-

"I got this don't worry," Batman told Gordon before he disappeared among the skyscrapers. When he was safely out of ear's reach, he took out his communicator and called Alfred.

"Yes, Master Bruce?" Alfred's British accent voice answered.

"Is Dick there?"

"No sir, he arrived three hours ago and then went out patrolling and I haven't seen or heard from him since."

Batman was silent for a minute until he retorted, "I think he might of have been kidnapped by the Joker."

"Oh dear…are you sure?" Alfred asked, solicitously. "He could have left since he was in awful mood when he got here, did you make him come back home? He was so happy with the Titans, why would you-

"Nevermind that," Batman said over him. "I'm going to go search for him, there are some gangsters that may know where Joker's hideout is."

"Do you want me to call Barbara for help-

"No," Batman replied, curtly before hanging up and gliding off the building.

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>"Can I take his mask off?" Robin heard Harley Quinn whine as he regained consciousness. He instinctively tried to push Harley away when he felt her pick at the edge of his mask but found that he couldn't move.<p>

Robin was bounded tightly to chair with his wrists tied to the armrests, ropes wrapped around his chest and arms and his ankles were also tied to the legs of the chair. And there was no way he could untie himself since they had taken his utility belt and gloves away.

"No Harv we'll save that moment when we also have the Bat," Joker said in a matter-of-fact voice from across the room. "Which will be soon heh-heh.."

Robin rolled his eyes before discovering he was in some run down warehouse and that Harley Quinn was sitting in his lap, still trying to peel his mask off.

"Get off me!" Robin growled at her as he tried head butting her but Harley jumped off before he could hit her.

"Mistah' grumpy, aren't we?" Harley scowled before she kicked him in the chest, making him fall back with the chair and all.

Robin held in a groan as he hit the floor but barked, loudly, "Let me go! You know you aren't going to get away with this Joker. You never do, you'll be back in Arkham in no time."

Robin couldn't hold in a groan this time when the Joker came over and abruptly grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up right. He then clutched his face in a hard grip, making Robin look into his crazy eyes.

"You know, little birdy you unfortunately have become exactly like the bats," Joker told him as he shook his head. "You used to say dumb little comebacks which I kind of miss now but now you're as serious as him and you know how much I hate serious people…"

Robin jerked his head back and bit down on his gloved-hand then hissed, "Is that a good enough comeback for you?"

The Joker backhanded him in the face so hard it knocked Robin over again onto his right side this time. "Not a routine I would go with since it might piss off the person you tell it to," Joker laughed, crazily as he began to repeatedly kick Robin in stomach.

Robin grunted with each kick but couldn't hold in yelp when he felt a few of his ribs break and then the kicks after that made the pain unbearable now.

The Joker stopped though when Harley came behind and slurred, sounding like she had done something bad, "Uh Mistah' J …"

"What?"

"I don't think we rob enough stuff, Mistah' J," Harley responded as she held up the bags of jewelry. "Most of this jewelry is fake….and the most expensive thing we stole is only about $5000 dollars!"

"What!" Joker screeched, loudly. "But I had two bags of mone-

He stopped and looked at Robin, realizing he had dropped those two bags and forgotten about them when Robin knocked him over in the alleyway.

"You little snot!" Joker growled, ferociously before jumping on top of Robin and punching him in every sensitive spot on his body. "You and that Bat are always ruining everything but this time there's no one to save you bird boy! And too bad you can't live up to your name and fly away either! Bye bye birdie! BAHAHAHA!" He then put his hands around Robin's throat and began to strangle him to death…

Robin's eyes rolled around his head as he choked and struggled to get a breath of air but his efforts were fruitlessly and was beginning to accept this was the end.

"No wait Mistah' J!" Harley unexpectedly yelled. "Bird boy could be worth money! A lot of criminals would pay big bucks to get their hands on him!"

Luckily, for Robin's sake the Joker did stop and thought for a second as he rubbed his pointy chin. Robin greedily sucked in air but after he caught his breath, the pain of his bruised body hit him like a freight train as he winced.

"Harley, that's actually a brilliant idea!" Joker howled, excitedly before jumping off Robin and grabbing Harley into an embrace. "We can have an auction on the brat and sell him off to the highest bidder! We could get millions from this!"

Harley Quinn squealed in delight from getting some much positive attention from her 'puddin' while she snuggled herself into his chest.

The Joker then began spinning her around like they were dancing while he told her, seductively, "Oh my little minx, I knew I had you around for some other reason then-

Robin was glad Harley began giggling uncontrollably really loudly since he didn't want to hear the rest of Joker's sentence.

"Oh puddin' I love you so much!" Harley cried out as she wrapped her legs around him and littered him with kisses, leaving black lipstick marks all over him.

"Oh I know you do," Joker retorted back, smiling as he gripped her face. He then roughly pushed her against a nearby table and ripped off the bottom part of her costume.

"Oh god, please kill me! Kill me instead! I beg of you!" Robin abruptly cried out when he realized they were going to have sex right in front of him.

The Joker and Harley Quinn both let out long laugh at his request before they continued...

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know such an awesome ending to the first chapter hehe =0<strong>

**Oh and yup…Slade isn't in this chapter but don't worry…he'll appear soon. HAHA**

**Review please XD**


	2. Auction Time, Baby!

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait but I'm a really slow updater…BUT you guys reviewing do motivate me to write faster so yeah *wink *wink. Anyway Slade is finally appearing in this chapter so woooo! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoOoOoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>"Will you get me another drink, baby?" A drunken thirty-year-old man slurred as waved an empty glass, obnoxiously in the blonde waitress's face. "And then maybe after you get off work, you can ride my-<p>

"Right okay, sir," the waitress named Katy snapped already knowing what he was going to say even though, she could barely hear him over the club's loud music. She snatched the glass away from him but as she turned around to go back to the bar that was downstairs, she suddenly felt him grab her butt.

Katy fumed and immediately turned back around and slapped him across the face, angrily. She didn't care if he was some big crime boss or the king of the world, no one treated her like that!

The drunken man's name was Frankie Accardo and he and his five friends had been acting like asshole ever since they first came into 'Gotham Ghost Bar' and acted like they owned the place. They flashed money everywhere and then demanded to sit in the V.I.P section on the balcony above the dance floor and be served like kings, which Katy was unfortunately sent to do. She could take their crude comments but being groped like some whore was the last straw!

"You're going to regret that, bitch!" Frankie yelled as he grabbed her and pulled Katy down into his lap before clutching her face hard. "Do you know who I am? I'm so loaded with cash that I could buy you, bitch!"

"Like I care!" Katy growled, trying to push him away. "Just let me go you creep!"

"Let me have a go at her, Frankie!" one of his boys wooted as the others laughed.

"Go to hell!" Katy shouted before Frankie grabbed her by her hair and slammed her head against the table. She struggled desperately to get away from him but his grip was too strong. Katy seriously began to worry since she knew no one would be able to hear her scream over the club's booming music and all the security guards were down stairs underneath the balcony.

Frankie held her head down as he crudely groped her again before hissing, "So little girl if you don't want you're pretty little face messed up then you do whatever I say!"

"No you do whatever I say," a deep voice suddenly said above them before a black figure swopped down onto the table.

"It's Batman!" Frankie yelled as he pushed Katy aside and pulled out a .40 caliber semi-auto pistol from his jacket's pocket. "Shoot him!"

Before any of the gangsters could fire their guns, Batman jumped off the table and threw a bat-lasso at them, which entangled three of the five gangsters together who couldn't get up in time. He then threw a batarangs at the rest of the gangsters' hands, making them drop their guns. But the gunless gangsters still came at him as they threw sloppy punches and kicks but Batman easily knocked them out with few swift blows to the throat and roundhouse kicks to the head.

"Take one more step, Batman and I'll blow her brains out!" Batman heard Frankie shouted behind him as the last thug fell to the ground.

Batman turned around and found Frankie holding a gun to Katy's head but before Batman could think of a way to save her, the girl suddenly stepped on the Frankie's foot and elbowed him in the throat. He dropped his gun and cried out in pain while she effectively disarmed him.

"He's all yours," Katy winked as she brushed imaginary dust off her shoulder. "I'm usually not a damsel in distress but…" She took out a piece of paper with her number on it from her half apron and slipped in Batman's hand as she walked by. "…I can be for you so call me when you get off work."

Batman didn't say anything but he did crack a small smile at her as she went down the stairs but frowned when he saw Frankie who was trying to pick up his gun.

"Hey no! I haven't done anything illegal!" Frankie cried when Batman grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the table.

"Right," Batman retorted, irritably. "But I'm not here for your petite crimes, Accardo."

"Then what do you want?"

"Where's the Joker? I know you have had some dealings with him before."

"Who knows? I don't know, making ha-ha with Harley Quinn?"

Batman narrowed his eyes before he slammed him against a nearby wall and lifted him off his feet. He then pulled him closer to his face before hissing, "Talk or I'll start breaking bones-

"Okay okay fine I'll tell ya!" Frankie cried out, nervously. "He's in some warehouse by pier 31 and the only reason I know that is because he sent some crazy-ass invitation to like every villain in Gotham cause he's hosting some auction tomorrow."

"An auction? What is he selling?"

"I don't know, I can't remember but I think he was selling a person…s-someone important I guess."

Batman's eyes widened for a second as he realized that somebody could be Robin so he then threw Frankie on the ground and handcuffed him to one of the table's legs.

"I have already alerted the police since you're wanted for robbery and embezzlement so they should be here in few minutes."

"Hey wait no fair-

Batman ignored him as he shot his grapple gun and then disappeared up in the club's high smoky ceiling, leaving Frankie talking to himself.

"Now you just have to deal with me until the police recused you," Katy smiled as she reappeared on the top steps, cracking her knuckles.

Frankie grimaced since he rather be beaten up by Batman than a girl.

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Robin felt beyond groggy and disoriented as he regained consciousness but knew whatever he was waking up to would not be pleasant since the last time he was awake he had to listen to Joker and Harley have sex, which had pretty much scarred him for life.<p>

At least they had left him still tied to the fallen chair on its side so he didn't have to see anything. He had no idea how long he had been on the floor though but he guessed a day had gone by since his stomach grumbled and his throat demanded water. But nothing compared to the pain he was feeling, his broken ribs hurt beyond agony and bruises incased his entire body, making it unbearable to move and being left in this uncomfortable position wasn't helping either.

But before Robin could open his eyes and tried to think of a way to escape this nightmare, he felt someone pull him up right in the chair and begin to untie him.

"Puddin', I can't believe how many people turned up!" Robin heard Harley Quinn's obnoxious voice say over him. "We're going to make so much money off him!"

"Yes my little minx," Joker chuckled, happily. "Though the crowd out there is getting a little rowdy, I'm going to calm them down." He took out a gun from his jacket pocket as he kicked a door open to 'calm down' the crowd.

_Good,_ Robin thought as Harley began to untie the ropes around his ankles. _Maybe now I'll be able to escape…_

And right after she finished untying him Robin kicked her right in the face before he jumped up but clumsily fell down since he felt beyond woozy from being in that position for so long.

"Why you little-!" Harley cried out as she held her bloody nose. "Mistah' J! Mistah' J, he's escaping!" Harley screamed, trying to stand up but tripped over the chair.

Robin ran as fast as he could to the nearest door and flung it opened but stopped in his tracks when he saw Joker was on the other side, coming back in.

Robin spun around but Joker grabbed him by his cape, keeping him from running before Harley cartwheeled over and kicked him underneath his chin, making his head jerk back. Joker then pulled him by his cape and slammed him against the door after he closed it shut.

"Now I'm going have to redo my make up and you ripped my outfit, you little snot!" Harley yelled at him. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a girl-

She suddenly squeaked when the Joker came behind her and grabbed her ass before saying, "Nope."

Harley giggled like a little schoolgirl and kissed Joker on the cheek before she ran off to fix her make up and costume.

Robin made a disgusted face as he tried to crawl away from them but made a choking noise when Joker stepped on his cape, stopping him.

"I don't know why you're trying to run away," Joker tutted as he pulled Robin up by his cape again. "All you're adoring fans are out there! Wanting to watch suffer and die! Isn't that great?"

"Swell," Robin grunted as he struggled to take his cape off since it only was becoming a nuisance. "You know, Batman is going to come-

"Oh I'm hoping on it!" Joker smiled as he messed Robin's hair up. "So let's make you presentable then for him!" Joker clutched his face and peeled off half of Robin's mask where his black eye was as Robin struggled against him. But Joker simply dropped him back to the floor and chucked, "Aww relax kid I only wanted to show off you're beautiful shiner!"

Robin touched his eye and winced since it hurt just to touch it but his eye was so swollen up, he couldn't even see out of it so no one would be able to identify who he is anyway.

"Now when we go out smile, won't you?" Joker laughed before he slapped a piece of duct tape over his mouth that had Joker's smile painted on it. He began laughing again loudly as he kicked the door opened and grabbed Robin by his hair before dragging him out.

Robin gritted his teeth and clawed at the Joker's hand but after a few yards, Joker shoved him into a small cage where he was forced into uncomfortable crouch. He then ripped the stupid piece of tape off his mouth but froze when he finally became aware of his surroundings.

Every villain Robin had ever encountered was in the same room with him, yelling obscenities at him or just giving him a smudge glare. And for a second Robin was glad he was in the cage since some of them tried climbing up the stage so they could stab him with various knifes and tools but Joker kicked them off the stage and shot them, making the crowd go even wilder.

"My my, I never knew how many people wanted you dead," Joker cackled, insanely as he fired off more shots just for the hell of it.

Robin had never felt so small, humiliated and vulnerable in his life, he didn't want to admit it and he definitely wasn't going to show it but he was fucking terrified. He was really starting to believe he might not escape this one and actually wanted Batman to come and save him…

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Batman made hard fists and grinded his teeth so hard the guy next to him gave him a strange look. He then cracked his neck and told himself to calm down as he watched Joker cram Robin into a small cage.<p>

All Batman wanted to do was to go up on that stage and beat the shit out of the Joker but obviously knew that plan would get him no where since he was beyond outnumbered so he had to approach this situation another way if he wanted to recuse Robin.

So instead of just clashing through a window or something like that, Batman just simply walked into the warehouse but in a disguise, of course. A mask covered his face, which made him look like an ugly thug with acne scarring and a broken nose. As clothing, he wore wrinkled oversized black coat and dark jeans with a brown cap over his black hair but underneath his clothes he had his Bat-Suit on. And last but not least, he also held a briefcase full of money.

Batman had brought the briefcase of money just in case he's only option was to actually buy Robin. He only brought ten million dollars since he had no idea how high the bidding when be but he would really hate giving his money to the Joker if he did have to bid on Robin.

It wasn't very hard for Batman to find where this auction was being held since a flood of cars surrounded the warehouse on Pier 31. And it seemed like every scumbag in Gotham was here even higher-class villain like Two-Face and the Penguin but most of these scumbags were just here to watch the show and weren't here to bid. It made Batman sick.

"Hey buddy, how much you got in here?" said the same guy who gave him a strange look before.

Batman only glared at him as a response.

"There's no way you're going to outbid Two-face or anybody else anyway so you might as well give the your money to me," he smiled, showing off his missing teeth.

Batman simply hit him over the head with the briefcase before the guy could take his knife out. The other scumbags around them stopped and stared at them, excepting a fight since the guy regain his balance and lunged at Batman but a gunshot went off and the man fell to the ground. The crowd looked up at the stage to find Joker had shot the man as he spun his gun around back in his pocket.

"I don't like free loaders here," Joker announced, sounding annoyed. "So if you got no money with you, you better scam! This isn't no free show! Don't you know the saying, comedy kills!"

Immediately, more than half of the crowd ran out the doors and only about fifty people stuck around with bags or briefcases of money.

Batman accessed the remaining villains and found he had never seen half of them before.

_They must be from Jump City,_ Batman thought, surprised. _Wow_…_Dick has made quite a lot of enemies there._ Batman then oddly smiled a little, feeling kind of proud of him. _That's my boy…_

He frowned though when he remembered that wasn't a particularly good thing since it would be harder to recuse him with the all them here.

"Hello Ladies and Germs!" Joker said into a microphone he pulled out of nowhere as Harley Quinn came cartwheeling out, fashioning a new proactive outfit.

The Joker continued talking on but was drowned out by the men in the crowd who were loudly whistling and hollering at Harley. Because instead of her black and red jester costume she usually wore, she now wore black and red tight leather pants with a matching black and red corset looking top. She had her blonde hair in pigtails instead of it being in the jester hat and she taken off her mask. Her white face make-up was lightened up and she had put on bright red lipstick in its place of the black lipstick she usually wore as well. She was definitely much more sexier/slutty looking…

Batman also decided to join in with the crowd at whistling at her…just to blend in, of course. Well, he had to admit she was attractive when she wasn't looking like this but when she wore normal clothes. There was a brief moment when Harley had actually gotten better while being in Arkham Asylum and was released back into society but in the end she ended up crawling back to Joker. He had some strange kind of hold on her and she would always run back to him even when he had tried to kill her. Batman hoped one day she finally gain some sense and leave him for good because he knew deep down inside of her she wasn't all bad.

"Like my new outfit, boys-

"Anyway!" Joker shouted as he pushed Harley aside since he was annoyed she was stealing his limelight. "I'm so glad all of you could come out tonight to see me! Thank you! Thank you! I love you all!"

No said anything except for Harley who was clapping around like a ditzy blonde.

"Yes anyway, I know you're not all here to see my pretty face," Joker continued to say in his microphone. "Or hers," he growled, pushing Harley away again, who was trying to hold on to him now.

"You'll all here to see his pretty little face…" Joker smiled, widely as he walked over to the cage. "As you can see the little bird Robin is damaged." He kicked the cage but Robin didn't react which also made Batman proud since showing fear would only made things worse for him.

"But that's not going to effect the value so I'm going to start the bidding at $10,000!"

~ooo~

Batman remained quiet and only observed as the price went up in the auction, which was at $600,000 dollars at the moment. Though, Robin continued to impress him as Harley and Joker throughout the auction, poked and prodded at him through to cage to make him scream or get any kind of reaction out of him but Robin kept quiet. But it was pretty evident he was in pain when they hit his black eye or a bruise yet he still stayed composed.

_Just hold on Dick, it will all be over soon…_

Two-face and Penguin were fighting over the price fiercely when suddenly and out of nowhere a silky smooth voice announced, "One million."

"Who said that?" Joker demanded, crazily as he examined the crowd. Harley made a high pitch squeak of glee as she waved her arms around.

The crowd parted as a tall broad man who wore a mask that was half black and orange and dressed in armor came into view.

Batman had no idea who he was but noticed Robin's eyes widened as he stared at the man. _He apparently knows him,_ Batman thought, grimly. _And he actually looks a little scared…_

The Joker smiled unnaturally as he paused for a moment but then continued in his dumb auctioneer voice, "We got our first million, anyone for two million? Two million? Two million!"

No one said anything until Two-face mumbled out loud, "He's not worth that much." People seem to agree with him since everyone started mumbling while others left.

Joker sighed since he hoped he would get more money but yelled, "One million going once, going twice-

"Two million," Batman abruptly said in a New Jersey accent, stepping forward next to the masked man.

The people heading out the doors stopped and looked at him while Joker danced around, happily with Harley. Robin only stared at him, not seeing through his disguise at all while the masked man examined him.

"TWO MILLION! DO WE GOT ANY FOR THREE MILLIONS-

"Three million," the masked man said again

"I will pay anythin' higher than wat's he is offerin'," Batman interrupted, loudly before Joker could say anything. "So just give up pumpkin face."

The masked man only stared at Batman before saying, calmly, "As will I."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen I'm sure we can come to an agreement," Joker reassured them as he jumped off the stage in front of them before yelling at the crowd, "All of you scam! Ain't gonna buy anything then leave!"

"Hey we came for the show!" some random thug yelled before Joker took out his gun and shot him dead.

The crowd slowly began to leave but the bigger villains like Penguin and Two face both offered Slade and Batman money if they filmed them killing Robin. Slade only glared at them as an answered but Batman smiled and said he think about it.

"Harley do we have any refreshments for our guests?" Joker asked after everyone had left the warehouse. "Be a dear and get some."

"Sure thing boss," Harley winked before running off to the back room.

"You know, I think I recognize you," Joker said to masked man as he walked around him. "You're some famous mercenary…your name had something to do with death. But pumpkin face is also good-

"I used to go by Deathstorke," the masked man snapped, indignantly. "But Slade is preferable." He then looked at Robin who seemed to sink his cage. "And don't call me pumpkin face ever."

_This is Slade?_ Batman thought, hiding his surprise since he had not been expecting him to be here. _Actually I guess it does make sense he's here…_Robin had only given Batman a very brief account about this manand what he had done to him. _Why does he want Robin so badly? _

"Oh okay so sensitive, jeez," Batman retorted while he rolling his eyes.

"So Sladly pal, why do you want bird boy?" Joker asked as he put an arm around Slade who immediately removed his arm off him. Slade then turned his attention back to Robin who was avoiding his eye contact.

"We have some unfinished business."

"Ooooh kinky!" Joker teased which made Slade frown disapprovingly. He bounced over to Batman and examined him. "And who are you? I don't think I ever seen you around before."

"Robbie Doyle, I'm not from around here," Batman answered as he tipped his hat. "But it's great to make yer acquainted though, Mr. Joker. Gotta say I'm a fan of your work."

"OH really?" Joker smiled, widely since he always loved to be complimented. "Well I do try…Doyle eh? I'll remember that. What will you do with the birdy?"

"You'll have to buy the DVD," Batman winked. "Aww nahh for you I'll give ya a free copy."

"I like you already," Joker beamed while he put arm around Batman like they were best friends.

Robin grimaced at the two men who wanted to buy since he couldn't decide which one he rather go with. Slade would probably make it impossible for him to escape but with this Robbie it could be possible….

"So how much are you two willingly to pay? Five million? Ten million?"

Instead of answering him, Slade suddenly and unexpectedly kicked Batman's feet from underneath him and Batman who was caught off guard, fell onto his back, stunned. Slade then jumped onto of him but this time Batman was ready and threw Slade off him.

"Or you can fight over him?" Joker shrugged, casually. "Either's way fine."

"It's Batman," Slade simply said as he landed on his feet, gracefully.

"What?" Joker yelled, frantically as he pulled out a gun from his coat. "Harley grab the brat! That was Batman?" He tried shooting at Batman but he had already threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Slade also disappeared into the smoke.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you," Slade retorted as he spotted the skin mask Batman had been wearing on the ground.

"I can't say the same for you," Batman said before throwing a batarang at Slade who merely jumped aside.

"No formal introductions I presume then?"

Batman gave no answer before the smoke began to clear and he emerged from it fully clothed in his Bat suit. "What do you want with Robin?" he asked, coldly.

"He has more potential than being your sidekick and I just want to help him exploit it. I can teach him more things than you ever could and he'll be a better-

"He doesn't want your help."

"Are you sure he wants yours?" Slade questioned, knowingly. "I have been observing the both of you for a while and the two of you don't seem as close anymore, not like when he was a child anyway."

Batman narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing.

"You still treat him like a child and a silly sick kick and that's why he left you to go be with the Titans. He doesn't want to live in your shadow anymore and I'm here to give him that opportunity, to make name for himself."

"You think you know everything, don't you?" Batman hissed low. "Well you don't."

"It's not hard to figure out," Slade chuckled, cruelly. "And if you have taught Robin everything you know then it should be very easy to beat you."

Batman invited him to make the first move as he took a stance.

"Sorry to interrupt this male dominance moment between you two," Joker cackled, loudly. "But I'll blow the bird's brains up Batman if you don't surrender!" They turned around to find Joker holding a gun to Robin's temple through the cage. "Take your utility belt off now, Batsy or the birdy gets it!"

"Ya know, a bat and bird would have to be the most random animals to be workin' together if that actually happened in the wild…actually maybe not since they both can fly!" Harley commented out loud but no one was listening to her and her insane thoughts.

Batman glowered at Joker and began to unhook his belt when he quickly pulled out a batarang and threw it at Joker's hand. Instead though, Batman was the one who suddenly grunted in pain and fell to the floor, unconscious as the batarang missed since Joker jumped away in time.

"No!" Robin yelled when he saw Slade stood above Batman with a Taser in hand. "Nice sucker punch, coward!"

Slade ignored Robin or maybe didn't even hear him as he bent over Batman's body and lifted a hand towards his mask…

"Now we got the Bat and the bird!" Harley Quinn squealed as she jumped into Joker's arms. Joker laughed in delight as well but stopped and dropped Harley when he saw Slade about to take Batman's mask off.

"STOP! What are doing!"

"I want to know who he is," Slade simply answered as he stood back up and crossed his arms. "Or am I supposed to wait a while and give him a chance to wake up and escape?"

"How dare you criticize, Mistah' J!" Harley cried, fiercely. "It's just coz he never has captured Batman long enough to unmask him-

"Do you still want the brat or not?" Joker snapped as he covered Harley's mouth and pushed her aside. "And by the way I have captured the bat many times before, it's just no fun to just unmask him because people are never who you think they you are. Why spoil the fun?"

Slade just stared at him for a long time before finally saying, "Yes but we are going to make a new deal." He picked up Batman's cape before tugging on it. "I will trade him for Robin."

"As much as I want to skin his hind," Joker grumbled while he rubbed his chin. "I need money but maybe….I could also sell him, no no I don't know-

"His money comes with him," Slade replied, nodding to Batman's briefcase that was next to some crates in the corner. Batman had put it there when he had thrown the smoke bombs.

Harley instantly ran over to the briefcase and opened it before screaming, "There's definitely more then million bucks in here, boss!"

"Holy shit, Bats, where did you get all that money?" Joker smiled and laughed at the same time as he danced over to the briefcase. "Is your secret identity a billionaire or are you actually a thief like the rest of us? HAHAAHHA! I guess we'll finally find out! HEHEHE HAHA!"

Robin put his hands in his face as shook his head at what was happening before him but stopped when he saw Slade watching him. He was clearly enjoying this and if Slade didn't have that mask on, Robin was pretty sure he had the biggest smirk in the world plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Haha yeah I put Harley's costume from Batman: Arkham City in here hehe you know just to mix things up but I'm definitely a fan of her classic look though =D Yeah don't even get me started about the reboot version of her! Arghhhh no.<strong>

**Gimme some love with a review! XD**


	3. Captured!

"Waky Waky Batman," Batman heard Joker say before he felt a slap across his face.

Batman's vision was blurry at first as he opened his eyes but frowned when his sight focused and saw Joker and Harley in his face. He then jerked towards them but quickly realized he was tied to a chair where ropes were tightly wrapped around his wrists, ankles and torso.

"You're not going anywhere, Batman," Joker smiled as he pulled out a long knife from his jacket pocket. "We are going to have that a nice lonnnnng chat…heh..heh."

"And hey B-man doesn't your favorite accessory always look so good on me?" Harley smirked as she showed off his utility belt that was around her waist. "You can't get out of this one, now can you B-man!"

_Yes I will since you two morons still haven't figured out that I keep picklocks and tools in my gloves, _Batman wanted to say out loud but kept it as a thought. He then slid out a small picklock from the index finger of his glove as he began to cut the ropes that entangled his wrists together behind his back.

"Where's Robin?" Batman automatically asked in a monotone voice.

"Oh lighten up, Batty boo!" Joker chuckled as he jumped into his lap. "He's probably being tortured to death…well hopefully!"

Batman glowered at him before hissing, "I'll break you into two if-

"Oh Batman if you were up for that kind of fun you would have done that years ago!" Joker smiled, unnaturally wide as he put his knife underneath Batman's chin. "But you won't kill me because of some self-righteous bullshit belief you have…but haven't you caught on that if you put your super villain in jail, they just break out again and vow revenge against you?"

Batman said nothing.

"Ya know, I'm right," Joker teased, giddily. "But that's okay Bats since I love playing with you…you, you complete me. Did you know that?"

"I thought I completed you!" Harley cried out, zealously.

"Harley, shut up and go get the video camera!" Joker commanded, waving her away.

Harley pouted as she stomped away into the next room.

"I will never understand what she sees in you," Batman remarked, coldly.

"Well Batman you obviously have never loved since you have a heart smaller then the Grinch's but love does crazzzzy things to people-

"That is not love," Batman quickly snapped. "You are incapable of love."

"Now Batman that really hurts!" Joker snarled, grabbing Batman's throat before squeezing it. "I love, I hurt, I feel like any other person!"

"Y-you may h-have feelings but y-you don't love," Batman gritted while he desperately continued cutting through his ropes. He was almost done…

"I have feelings for you!" Joker claimed, letting go his throat but began tracing his knife underneath Batman's left eye. "And that's why I will never kill you! I mean what else would I do in my spare time, rip off mob dealers? No, no, no we were meant to do this."

"I have lost count on how many times you have tried killing me," Batman pointed out, dully.

"That's because you make me so mad sometimes!" Joker suddenly bellowed, madly before he sliced the knife across Batman's left cheek.

Batman didn't flinch and the cut was pretty clean but the wound did bleed ferociously as blood ran down his face.

Joker then took off one of his purple gloves and touched Batman's check and smiled as he rubbed his blood together between his fingers. "Everyone thinks you're so untouchable, undefeatable…but you bleed just like everybody else," he sniggered low in his ear. He then wiped his hand and knife on Batman's cape before declaring "But when it comes down to it we need each other….we are like the ying and young, yong, yang or whatever the fuck it's called-

"Pudddin'!" Harley whined as she came back in the room with a video camera. "Do you want me to start filming?"

"Yes yes," Joker snapped, sounding annoyed while he jumped off Batman and straighten out his suit and put back on his glove.

Batman quickly slipped his picklock back in his glove, successfully cutting through the wrist ropes but now he just needed to get rid of the ropes around his torso.

"Okay action Mistah' J!" Harley happily announced after she pressed the recording button.

"Ya know, we have known each for a while, Batman," Joker grinned like he was remembering something fond. "And your one of my most dearest and closet friends-

"I am not your friend."

"Aww come on Bats, we known each for years!" Joker exclaimed, loudly. "But hmm….you may be right though…" He rubbed his chin. "I really don't know that much about you. I mean you know who I am… who my squeeze is."

Harley squeaked in the background.

"But I don't know anything about you…I always assumed that Robin was your son and Batgirl was your girlfriend but she looked a little young for you and she was always flirting with Robin so I'm not really sure who she is...hmmm… your daughter? Maybe…no no that would be incest then." He smiled, showing off his yellow teeth. "If anything I'm saying is wrong please correct me, Batsy."

Batman only glared at him as a response.

Joker tittered while slapping Batman on the shoulder. "Well fine then. It's no fair you get to know everything about me but I don't know anything about you so I think it's your turn to share some of you secrets because that's what friends do!" He hugged Batman before he kissed him on the non-bleeding cheek.

"I'm not your friend," Batman sneered, violently jerking his body against his. "And I never will be and if you don't untie me-

"Blah Blah Blah, death threat, death threat that you will never keep," Joker mocked, pushing him against the chair "But today we will see who's the real the man beneath the mask!"

"Want to give us a clue, Bats?" Joker laughed as he gripped the edge of his mask. "I'm starting to think you maybe a movie star since I don't know who else has that kind of serious cash and I have to admit you fooled me with your little thug act as well! And you may have gotten away with it too if Slade hadn't spotted you out!"

Batman gave him a doubtful look.

"Fine no clue then?" Joker frowned. "Well then let's-

He was cut off in mid sentence when Batman suddenly head butted him hard, making Joker yelp and fall onto the ground.

"Oh Puddin', are you okay?" Harley cried, trying to comfort him but Joker just pushed her away.

Joker grabbed the top of Batman's head and craned his neck back as he held the knife underneath his throat. "Oh now, you're trying to be funny? Let's see if you're be laughing when I-

He didn't get to finish that sentence again though when Batman socked him across the face since he also successfully cut through the ropes around his torso as well.

"Oh Mistah' J!" Harley shrieked, trying to pull her gun out while she filmed.

Batman then cut through the ropes around his ankles while kicking them aside and attempted to tackle Harley so he could get his belt back but Joker abruptly lunged at him and jumped onto his back. Batman tried to throw him off but the Joker jammed his knife into his right shoulder, making him lose his balance and fall over. Batman let a low grunt out while he fell face first on the ground with Joker on top of him.

Joker laughed madly before he twisted the knife in his shoulder and began to pull his cowl off.

Batman yelped and began coughing frantically when knockout gas came spraying out of the front of his mask. He had put that effect in his mask if anyone but himself tried to take his mask off but since Joker was behind him, it didn't affected him. It instead affected Batman since the gas bounced off the floor back into his face. He didn't get the full affect of the knockout gas but if he didn't do something quick, he would fall unconscious eventually.

"Harley! HARLEY! GET THE CAMERA!" Joker cried when he finally ripped Batman's cowl off. "Ahhhh! AHAHAHA! It's really happening! I'm wininggggg! HAHAHA!"

Batman's vision blurred but fought against it as he grabbed for a tool on his belt but realized he didn't have it on.

_Shit!_

"So black hair, is it? How expected, I was hoping you would surprise us with a funky hairdo!" Joker laughed as he grabbed his hair and pulled his head up off the ground. He then pulled his knife free from his shoulder, which made Batman cry out.

"Oh ssshhh shhh!" Joker chuckled, patting his face with the bloody knife. "Don't be such a sore loser, Batman! It's over! You lost! You must have known you eventually lose! HAHA HEHE! So why don't you tell the camera who you are!"

Batman said nothing but only groaned in pain when Joker placed the knife under his throat and cut into it a bit.

"He looks so familiar…pull his head up more!" Harley commented as she came in front of them, trying to steady the camera on his face.

"Really?" Joker asked, excitedly before he got off Batman so he could flip him onto his back but Batman kicked him in the face right when he pushed his body over.

Joker growled out in frustration before he fell backwards, mumbling about how it wasn't fair.

Batman then pushed himself up but froze for a second when Harley yelled, "Oh my god Mistah' J it's Bruuu-

Batman tackled her to the ground before she could say anymore and covered her mouth. He then knocked her out by slamming her head into the ground as he then grabbed the video camera and threw it on the ground, completely it destroying.

But right as he pulled off his utility belt around her waist, Joker lunged at him again from behind though this time Batman punched him aside. It was a weak punch but it gave him enough time to run over towards a pile of crates near the loading dock by the exit since he did not want to risk Joker seeing his face.

Batman then fell to knees behind the wooden crates and wiped his face, trying to fight against the drowsiness from the knockout gas. He fingered through his utility belt but his mind was so blurry he had no idea what he was even looking for.

"Aww Bats come out come out where ever you are!" Batman suddenly heard Joker laugh, mockingly towards the crates. "I know you got a pretty good dose of that gas so I know you won't get far…I promise I won't hurt you…much heh...heh…"

Batman took a deep breath and with all the strength he had left in him, he pushed his body against the crates. The wooden crates began wobbling back and forth until they fell right on top of Joker who yelped in surprise.

Batman cracked a small grin before he fell down unconscious with him.

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Robin let a small wince out as he rubbed his eyes open, hating that he kept waking up this way from being knocked out constantly.<p>

_Where am I?_ Robin thought, recalling the last thing he remembered which was Joker hitting him in the head with his gun when he opened up his cage so he could give him to…Slade.

_Slade!_ Robin looked around frantically and found himself sitting in the passenger seat of a black Lamborghini Estoque, which Slade was driving.

_Great…_

He wasn't tied up or anything so Robin instinctively moved his hand to try to open the car door but stopped when Slade emotionlessly retorted, "Don't make me laugh, you are in no condition to even stand on your own and you think you can survive a jump out of a moving vehicle?"

Robin didn't say anything as he threw Slade a nasty look but he was right though since he would be killed instantly if he jumped out the car. Slade was going well over 100 mph and they were going through a narrow tunnel as well.

Robin though refused to sit here and accept being Slade's captive so he then quickly unbuckled his seat belt and tried to punch Slade who simply caught his fist. He didn't realize how weak and how much pain he was until Slade began twisting his wrist.

Robin's whole body ached in pain from the injuries he received from Joker so he almost let a scream out before Slade released him ad pushed him back into his seat. The jolt from the push also reminded him how much his broken ribs hurt as he held in a groan.

"Did the clown give you brain damage?" Slade snapped at him, shaking his head. "Don't move or you're only end hurting yourself."

"Why do you care?" Robin gritted in pain while he held onto his stomach.

"Robin why would I go through as this trouble to get you if I didn't care about your well-being?"

Robin looked at him then growled, "You're sick, you know that? I can't believe you would buy me like I'm property-

"You should be a little bit more grateful I was the one who got you because all of those other criminals would have killed you in the most painful way possible-

"Grateful?" Robin yelled, face turning red in anger. "I would have been fine! Batman was there, he would saved me!"

"But you didn't want him to save you, did you?" Slade inquired, ingeniously. "Because ever since you left him to join the Titans, you been trying to prove yourself to him and show you're more than his sidekick and if he 'saved' you, all that progress would be ruined, wouldn't you agree?"

Robin hesitated for a moment, taking in what Slade had just say but then snarled, "What are you talking about? I don't have to prove myself to him! I'd rather be saved by him than have you-

"Don't lie to me it's written all over your face."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Robin snapped, angrily, which earned him a hostile glare from Slade who looked like he was about to slap him. Robin huffed and simmered down before quietly asking, "But how did you know it was him by the way?"

"I had a feeling he would be there and I must say he was very convincing but the way he looked at you gave him away."

"He barley looked at me," Robin commented since he had stared at him the whole time, trying to figure out who he was.

"Well when he did, a flash of guilt ran through his eyes."

Robin said nothing as he turned away from Slade, thinking about jumping out the car wouldn't be so bad if he could just to get away from him. He didn't like Slade talking about him and Batman since it was a sore subject for Robin. He didn't like talking about it at all with anyone, least of all with Slade.

"What is he to you by the way?" Slade abruptly asked. "A relative or just-

"Like I tell you."

"You will…eventually, might as well get it out of the way."

Robin ignored that remark and instead hissed, "Why am I here, Slade? What do you want? Why do you want me?"

"I'm here to get you a second chance, my dear boy, what else?"

"A second chance?" Robin echoed, dully. "You mean to be your apprentice?"

"Yes."

"I think you're the one with brain damage," Robin retorted. "Because I will never be your apprentice so makes you think-

Robin didn't get to finish his sentence since Slade suddenly violently veered the car to the right, making Robin hit the window.

"What the-

"Brace yourself," Slade told him as he changed gears. "They have been following ever since we left and do not use that disrespectful tone on me."

"Yeah whatever," Robin mumbled as he turned around to look out he back window. He saw a black van right on there tail right before they slammed into the back of the car, making Robin lurched forwards into the dashboard. He had to use all his strengths from not crying out in sheer pain since he felt like he had broken another rib.

"You shouldn't have taken your seat belt off," Slade commented, grinning a little underneath his mask. "And I suggest you put it on right now if you don't want to go flying out the window."

"Screw you!" Robin bellowed as he fumbled around to put on his seat belt back on.

Slade hit him behind the head in lighting speed and before Robin could react, the black van began shooting at them with guns from behind.

"Are you sure your seat belt is on?" Slade asked, gripping the steering wheel tight.

"Yes-

"Then hold tight," Slade told him before he abruptly stopped the car, lurching them both forward. The car's tires made a horrible screeching noise as it halted to a stop and the tires of the black van also made that noise as they tried to slam on their breaks but the van rammed right into the back of their car, lurching Slade and Robin again violently.

Robin groaned in pain since the seat belt had knocked out the wind of him and felt like he couldn't breathe while the air bag smothered his face. Slade seemed okay though as punched the air bag away and did the same to Robin's air bag. He then opened the glove compartment, reviling a gun inside of it, which he took out.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Robin panted in horror and pain since he was pretty sure more ribs had cracked from the multiple impacts. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Quiet," Slade snapped, effectively silencing Robin. "They are after you so I appreciate more gratitude than attitude since I'm sticking my neck out for you. Now hide and try not to get yourself killed." He then opened the car door with ease while cocking his gun.

"Hide?" Robin moaned after Slade left the car. "Where the fuck am I supposed to hide? I can't even move…" He then heard some gunshots go off and yelling. He looked at the driver's seat and crawled into, thinking maybe he could just drive away.

Slade had left the keys in ignition so Robin turned them and amazingly the car started even though, the rear end of beautiful Lamborghini was completely destroyed but the car wasn't going anywhere though because of that reason.

"Well shit," Robin huffed but then let a yell out when someone suddenly smashed through the window. Robin tried moving away but a hand close closed around his throat and pulled him out of the car. He struggled against his masked captor but it was useless as the person slammed Robin against the car before pointing a gun into his face.

"I'm gonna get this bounty," a burly man wearing a black ski mask smiled, widely. "So tell me bird boy is your mask bullet proof?"

Robin only made a choking noise, unable to speak since the man's tight grip was cutting off his air supply.

"Well let's find out," the masked man snickered as pulled down on the trigger. Robin closed his eyes and heard the gun go off but the bullet wheezed past his head instead since the man was pushed aside and had dropped Robin.

Robin fell down hard onto the ground with his back against the car and looked up to see Slade had knocked the man out. Robin couldn't help but feel grateful that Slade had saved his life though, he had a feeling Slade may use this against him in the long run…

"I told you to hide!" Slade snarled at him before he jumped aside to take care of some other thug.

Robin rubbed his throat and tried to push himself up but let out a holler of pain when he unexpectedly felt a bullet tear though his left shoulder. The man that Slade had knocked out apparently was still wake and had shot him.

Robin fell down onto the ground hard as he clutched his injured shoulder, feeling blood ooze through his fingers. His vision then began to blur right when he saw Slade spring at the man and snap his neck with his bare hands.

"Ah God I am so s-screwed…" Robin mumbled before he blacked out once again.

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>When Batman woke up and stared at the warehouse ceiling above him, he immediately thought the worse.<p>

_Joker woke up before me…and I'm being held captive again…_ Batman feared, trying to move but felt paralyzed. He could care less about his own life and what Joker would do to him physically but now that he knew his identity….

_Alfred…Dick…Barbara…._

He knew he couldn't bear to watch them suffer and he hoped that Alfred would try to flee the mansion instead of trying to protect the batcave but knew Alfred wouldn't do that. He then thought Barbara would maybe be safe from Joker's harm since there was no real connection between her and Bruce Wayne.

_Unless they somehow hack my computer, _Batman thought, filling himself up with more dread. But if Joker was able to do that then most of the superheroes in the world with secret identities would be in trouble…

"NOOO!" Batman yelled before he realized he wasn't restrained and discovered he was exactly where he had fallen unconscious. He pushed himself up and found that Joker's and Harley's bodies were in the pile of the broken wood from the crates.

Relief flooded Batman as he began to pull them both out of the pile. He had no idea why he had stressed himself out so much but dismissed it, thinking it was some kind of side effect from the gas but really it was just one of his defense mechanisms. Ever since his parent's murders, Bruce had developed this mechanism that allowed him to conjure up the worse possible outcome of every situation in his head so that he wouldn't be disappointed or surprised when a bad situation actually did happen.

He hated being so pessimistic sometimes but it seemed like the more realistic view to him in this world.

Batman also signed in relief when he found his cowl and cape and put them back on. He couldn't believe how close Joker was in discovering his secret identity. He then grimaced when he realized that Harley had seen his face.

_ Actually that won't be a problem_, Batman thought as he pulled out his handcuffs from his belt so he could cuff Joker and Harley. _I will just need to contact a superhero with mental abilities._

After Batman cuffed them he then picked up Joker up by the collar of his shirt and shook him awake.

"Ehhh…ughh….dammit….you won," Joker groaned while his eyes fluttered open. "You really are no fun, Batty…"

"Where's Slade?"

"Did it look like we were close?" Joker snapped, brusquely. "He's much too serious…like you."

"Do you know anybody who would know where he is?"

"I think…I don't know maybe, Batman I have a major headache right now and I don't feel like-

"Talk now or I will break every bone in your body," Batman hissed, dangerously.

Joker hesitated but then chuckled low, "Always the kidder aren't you, eh Bats?"

Batman glared at him before he turned him around and undid his cuffs. He then grabbed his right arm and began to twist it to the point it would break if he twisted it just a pinch.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Joker bellowed, flailing against him. "FUCK YOU, DARK KNIGHT! FUCK-

"TELL ME NOW!" Batman rumbled, threateningly. "Tell me now or I'll break it, Joker! I'm sick and tired of your FUCKING GAMES!"

Joker stopped and smiled at his outburst before retorting, "Oh no more Mister Nice Bat huh? Okay fine I'll tell you…"

Batman gave him a strange look but let go as he grabbed him by the collar again.

"Professor Chang is from the same city as him, Jump City," Joker told him like he was talking to an old friend. "And I heard they had some dealings before so there. Is that a good enough clue for you, Batman?"

Batman narrowed his eyes suspiciously but dropped Joker before he called the police and left.

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Robin knew someone was looking down at him as he woke up and was relieved to know it was Alfred since he saw a blurry figure of old man who was wearing a butler's uniform.<p>

_Batman must have recused me after all,_ Robin thought, contentedly. It didn't matter to Robin now if he was recused by Batman or not since he rather that than be forced to be Slade's errand boy.

"Alfred, how long have I been out?" Robin croaked as he rubbed his eyes but winced when he felt his black eye. He touched his other eye and noticed that half his mask was still on his eye which he found strange since whenever he was brought back to mansion Alfred usually dress him in a sleepwear.

"You've been asleep for almost three days now," an older gentlemen's voice answered but it definitely didn't belong to Alfred since it was missing a British accent. "And my name is Wintergreen."

Robin's eyes flew open as he sat up and snapped, "What? Where? Who are you?"

When Robin got a good look at the man, he did look about Alfred's age and but had full head of white hair and thick mustache instead.

"Wintergreen," he repeated, friendly. "We didn't have the pleasure of meeting last time you were here as Slade's guest. How are you feeling?"

"Wait…you mean I'm at Slade's-

"Yes, and you are severely injured so all you need to worry about is eating and resting."

_Well dammit…I guess Batman didn't rescue me after all,_ Robin thought while he looked around the room he was in.

He expected to be in some cell or dungeon but instead he was in a modest bedroom with a bathroom and it had a dresser and a desk. There were no windows but it felt like a bedroom since it was painted blue like some boy's room.

Robin tried looking around for an escape route but the only way to get out was the front door.

"You need to eat, Robin," Wintergreen said, holding a tray of food before setting it on Robin's lap. "Eat."

"Where's Slade?" Robin asked, removing the tray of food off him.

"Busy, now eat."

"No, I have to get out of here!" Robin protested, trying to get up but winced when he realized how weak and sore he was. He then found himself connected to IV that was next to the bed.

Wintergreen gently pushed him back down urging him rest, which Robin was beginning to agree with until he saw Wintergreen slyly take out a needle. He tried jamming it into Robin's arm but Robin jerked away, ignoring his pain that his body cried out in.

"No, stop get away from me!" Robin cried, jumping off the other side of the bed. He fell down clumsily though and his IV tube tugged on his arm but he ripped it out and pushed himself up. Though, not fast enough since Wintergreen was already in front of him with the shot in hand.

"Please Robin, I'm not trying to hurt you."

Robin dodged him and slipped past him and headed towards the door but when he tried to open the door, it opened on its own and Slade appeared.

Robin threw a weak punch at him to which Slade block.

"Go back to bed," Slade told him as he towered over him.

"You can't keep me here!" Robin cried, backing up, nervously. He then yelped when felt Wintergreen grab his arm and jam the needle in his arm.

"I will escape and s-stop you…. y-youuu," Robin said as his speech slurred and his eyes began to flutter. He then fell down but Slade caught him and then put him back into his bed.

"Just keep him some what sedative until he is fully healed," Slade told Wintergreen as he looked down at Robin. He then pulled off the rest of his mask before he wiped off dirt that had built around his mask.

"You know he's not going to like that when he wakes," Wintergreen commented, picking up Robin's right arm so he could put the IV needle back into his wrist. "He's not going to trust you."

"Just because he's mask is off doesn't mean I know who he is."

"You know everything though."

Slade smirked before adjusting his own mask and retorting, "That may be so but I will let him keep his little identity for now…"

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>My editing sucks as usually so just love it! ;p<strong>

**And yes I realize the car scene is a little too fantastic but hey it's DC universe anything can happen haha…yup that's my excuse ;p**

**Oh and I don't know if you guys noticed but I was trying to combine Mark Hamill's Joker and Heath Ledger's Joker together since I love them both XD**

**Was it at least acceptable? Let me know ;)**


	4. No Choice in the Matter

**-24 hours later at the Teen Titans Tower-**

"So what kind of pizzas do y'all want?" Cyborg asked, bringing up P.I.Z.Z.A's website page on their main computer.

"Tofu pizza!" Beast Boy automatically yelled as he jumped on the couch next to Raven, who had been peacefully reading her book.

"Fine we're get one nasty ass Tofu pizza for ya-

"It's not nasty! You haven't even tried it! I can't understand how you can even eat meat anyway?! What if it was me-

"What about you Raven?" Cyborg asked, ignoring Beast Boy who went on ranting about meat.

"I don't care," Raven responded without taking her eyes off her book.

" -I mean what if I was captured when I was still in animal form and I was turned into toppings for a pizza, would you eat me, dude?"

"Yes and you would be delicious," Cyborg smiled, evilly.

"AHHH you monster!" Beast Boy shrieked in horror as he gripped his heart. "Some friend you are!"

"Do you really think I would eat green pepperoni, you idiot-

"And I actually thought they weren't going to fight over pizza for once," Raven mumbled to herself as Beast Boy and Cyborg continued yell at each other. "How stupid of me to think that."

"There is no need for pizza, my friends!" Starfire suddenly announced as she floated over in front of them from the kitchen with a bowl in hand. "I have a great tasty treat for all of us!" She then shoved the bowl into all their faces but surprisingly it contained something that looked normal. It looked like…potatoes chips?

They all sighed in relief since they were glad to know it wasn't one of Starfire's recipes from her home planet Tamaran. The food from that planet wasn't exactly appetizing to Earthlings.

"Oh cool chips!" Beast Boy exclaimed, grabbing a handful before stuffing them in his mouth. Cyborg also was about to grab some chips too before Starfire abruptly yelled, "My K'Norfka just sent them to me from Tamaran!"

Beast Boy froze into place as Cyborg put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing at him.

"So this food is from your home planet?" Cyborg blurted out on the verge of laughing, manically.

"Yes they are called kaginizs!"

Beasty Boy swallowed the 'kaginizs hard but then shrugged and announced, "Well they taste like potato chips so maybe-

He stopped in mid-sentence though when he suddenly felt one of the potato chips that he had swallowed began crawling up and down his throat like it was alive.

"Yes they do and they are quite the treat on my home planet, they tickle your throat and stomach!

Cyborg's and Raven's eyes widened as they both stared at Beast Boy, who turned even greener than his natural skin colour.

"Oh r-really?" Beast Boy whimpered before he ran off to the kitchen and threw up in the sink.

"Oh I forgot to warn you, they sometimes pull on your uvula," Starfire told him, while she wolfed down her beloved kaginizs.

Cyborg picked up a chip from the bowl and examined it but shrieked and waved his arm around when the chip suddenly started to crawl up his arm.

"Dudeeee, I will never look at a potato chip the same," Beast Boy moaned, raggedly into the sink.

"Raven, would you like some?" Starfire asked, cheerfully, shoving the bowl in her face.

"Uhhh-

Raven was luckily interrupted by an oncoming webcam call as the computer screen that abruptly began to ring.

"Saved by the bell," Cyborg mumbled as he came up to the computer and saw it was an unknown number calling. "Man, I'm hungry, I hope it's nothing important-

A picture of Batman suddenly came onto the screen after he answered the call.

Cyborg and Beast Boy immediately froze, not believing their eyes. Batman had never called the Titans before and oddly Robin really never really talked about him either. And if they ever did bring him up, Robin would quickly change the subject.

"Hello, can we help you?" Starfire greeted Batman since Cyborg and Beast Boy were too flabbergasted and excited to speak.

"I need everything you have on the criminal known as Deathstroke aka Slade."

Starfire gave him a funny look and asked, "May I ask who this is-

"Starfire, this is Batman!" Beast Boy hissed as he and Cyborg shoved her away.

"Of course, Batman, we'll get that straight to you," Cyborg smiled, importantly.

"Can I just say Mr. Dark Knight, I'm a huge fan of yours," Beast Boy added. "You have been my idol for years and-

"Who is 'Batman'?" Starfire quietly asked Raven who was bookmarking her place in her book.

"Robin's mentor."

"Oh that's him?" Starfire whispered as she looked at him, finding it odd that Robin never really talked about him. She had only heard stories about him from Beast Boy and Cyborg, never from Robin.

"Why don't you ask Robin about Slade?" Raven asked Batman, cutting off Beast Boy, who was going on and on about how much he loved him. "Isn't Robin supposed to be in Gotham City with you? He knows more about Slade than any of us."

Batman stared at her like he was trying to decide something before he said, "I would but he has been kidnapped by Slade."

"What!?" All the Titans yelled in unison.

"What happened!?" Starfire cried, flying up to the screen. "Was he kidnapped in Gotham or was he-

"Yes," Batman responded, curtly. "But I got a led that Professor Chang might know where Slade's hideout is."

"He's a scientist here in Jump City!" Cyborg ejected, still trying to sound important.

"I know. But could you all interrogate him for me while I sweep Gotham-

"Yes of course!" Starfire cried, urgently. "We will keep you updated and please call us immediately if you find Robin."

"Okay, I'll keep you posted," Batman replied, narrowing his eyes at Starfire before he signed off.

"That was so amazing!" Beast Boy exclaimed, ecstatically. "We just talked to-

"How was that amazing?!" Starfire hollered, loudly. "Our friend has once again been kidnapped by Slade!"

"I didn't mean that-

"Cyborg, maybe we should check for anything like the nanobots," Raven suggested. "You know just in case…"

"Good idea."

"That evil man will pay for what he has done to Robin!" Starfire growled, angrily.

"Starfire, don't worry Batman will find Robin in no time," Beast Boy reassured her. "He's the world's greatest detective, Star. He'll probably find Robin faster than us!"

"Oh I hope you are right…" Stafire mumbled, doubtfully. She didn't know why but she found herself not liking the Dark Knight for some reason…

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p><em>How long have I been here?<em> Robin asked himself after he woke up from a dreamless sleep since he noticed his bruises had faded to yellow. His black eye also wasn't swollen shut anymore, though it still had a nasty color around it.

Robin guessed at least a week had gone by because of the state of his bruises but when he pushed himself up, he hollered and fell back down. He had forgotten about his injured shoulder and broken ribs. It hurt just to move his shoulder slightly or put any pressure on it.

_I don't remember hurting this much…_Robin gritted as laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. He vaguely remembered waking up and eating food Wintergreen gave him but he didn't remember any pain. _They must have been drugging the shit out of me then._

Robin took a deep breath and began ripping off the bandages that encased his shoulder so he could see what damage was left behind. His shoulder actually wasn't too bad, a large scab was in the place where the bullet had penetrated him but it was the inside of his shoulder that hurt the most since his bone was still healing.

He then slowly pushed himself up since he wanted to get up and go to the bathroom to get a better look at his injuries but it took longer than he expected. When he finally got to the bathroom and turned the lights on, he froze when he saw his reflect in the mirror because…he wasn't wearing a mask.

"No," Robin whispered, staring at his wore out face. He then touched his black eye and tried to hold back tears that involuntary welled up in eyes.

_He knows who I am and he probably figured out who Batman is too in seconds…No this can't be happening! This hasn't to be a dream, a horrible nightmare!_

But he knew this was no nightmare, the pain was far too real.

_I'm so sorry Bruce… I failed…_

Robin then slumped and sat on top of the toilet, not really sure what to do now. He sat there for almost for thirty minutes just staring at the ground before he finally decided to take a shower and clean himself up.

Nevertheless, Robin did feel a whole lot better after taking a shower, even though he still felt sore as hell. He then looked around in the medicine cabinet above the sink and found things in it that would be in a normal bathroom like hair gel, surprisingly. But Robin was in mood to apply it to his hair so he just let his hair flop instead. Though, he did use some bandages he found in the cabinet and wrapped it around his injuries.

He then left the bathroom and went back into the bedroom and went through the small dresser that was up against the wall to find something to wear.

Robin sighed when he opened the dresser doors because the only thing in there was that stupid apprentice uniform Slade made him wear, white t-shirts, workout clothes and boxers. Nonetheless, he decided to put on the workout clothes since he did not want to wear the apprentice uniform. There were masks also in the top door of the dresser but Robin saw no point of putting them on since Slade apparently already knew his secret identity.

Robin then tried to open the door but it was lock like he expected. But when he sat on the bed, he suddenly noticed a random phone on the night desk next to it. The phone had on two buttons on it so he pushed one of them.

"Yes, Robin how can I help you?" Wintergreen's voice answered.

"Oh um I was just wondering what theses buttons did," Robin muttered low.

"First button re-directs you to Slade and the second button is to me but I'm glad to hear you're awake. How do you feel? Do you need any painkillers?"

"Um yeah I guess," Robin shrugged, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'll bring you some breakfast as well," Wintergreen told him before hanging up.

Robin was about to call Slade but the phone start ringing before he could.

"Uh hello?"

"Robin after you are done with your breakfast, you will meet me in my office," Slade's voice ordered. "Wear your uniform but the armor isn't required."

"Um-

He hung up before Robin could say anything else and so he tried call Slade back but the phone went dead. He growled in annoyance and slammed the phone down.

There was a sudden knock on the door within minutes and Wintergreen came in with a tray full of food.

"No mask?" Wintergreen asked, looking surprised.

"There's no point if Slade already knows who I am…" Robin retorted, dully.

"He doesn't," Wintergreen countered. "I'm the only one who has seen your eyes opened. You been asleep for quite some time"

"So you only know who I am?"

"No, all I know is that you have blue eyes."

"Do you not watch the news?"

"Do you appear on the news a lot when you're not Robin?"

"Well no…sometimes. But this is what Slade has been after why would he-

"He wants you to trust him."

"He should know by now that I will never trust him," Robin snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Never say never."

"Do you trust him? Are you even working for him, willingly?"

"Yes I do," Wintergreen chuckled a little.

"Why? How can you stand him?"

"He's a very old friend, you see," Wintergreen answered, ending the subject. "Now eat up."

* * *

><p>After Robin ate his breakfast and changed into his uniform with a mask, Wintergreen led him to Slade's office. Robin tried to memorize the hallways they walked through and the possible exits but everything seemed like a maze it almost seemed like Slade had set this up on purpose. Wintergreen finally stopped at a door and opened it for him.<p>

"Hello, Robin," Slade greeted him, standing up from his seat that was in front a bunch of monitor screens. The computer screens were blank but it obvious he had shut them off when they entered the room. Wintergreen nodded and left the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit but thanks for asking-

"I don't tolerate cursing, Robin," Slade snapped, towering over him. "But I'll let that one slide since you don't know the rules yet."

"So what is your big plan, Slade?" Robin demanded. "Are you going to use expose me and Batman identities if I don't become your apprentice?"

"I don't know yours or Batman's identity but you can feel free to tell me."

"Don't lie to me," Robin barked. "I woke up without my mask on and I know there are cameras in that room."

"There are no cameras in your room."

"Don't play games with me-

"I do not play games," Slade hissed. "I'm letting you have privacy…but that can change if you prove yourself otherwise."

"Why?"

"I want you to trust me Robin and taking everything from you seems a little harsh when you haven't even done anything yet."

"Trust you?" Robin laughed, humorlessly. "I will never trust you."

"Maybe for now but good you shouldn't nver trust anyone completely."

"Especially you."

Slade ignored that comment and pointed out, "But I think you owe me a thank you for saving your life.

"Well if you didn't sucker punch Batman I wouldn't have been shot or-

Slade glowered at him.

"But…uhh thank you for fixing my shoulder and my other injuries," Robin mumbled low, avoiding eye contract.

"Your welcome," Slade nodded.

"But where am I?" Robin asked since he didn't know if he was still in Gotham or Jump City.

"Right now that's not important," Slade replied, coolly. "All I want you to focus on is healing and building your strength back."

"Well since you don't know my secret identity…or have nabots in anyone," Robin slurred. "You have nothing against me and-

"Oh, you think I have nothing against you?"

Robin grimaced, not liking the sound of that.

"Tell me Robin if I were to picked a random person off the street and threatened to kill them, would you do whatever I say to save their life?"

"Um, it would depend on the person," Robin lied, praying to God that wasn't what Slade was planning to do. "Like if he was a murderer like you then no."

"I thought you were a better liar, Robin," Slade chucked, cruelly. "I am confident that even if the person was a mass murderer you would still do whatever I say."

"What so you going to threaten me by killing people if I don't become your apprentice?" Robin asked, trying to hide his nervousness. "That kind of threat can only last for so long-

"Maybe but you will be my apprentice and nothing this time is going to get in the way of that, especially those Titans or your former mentor."

"But why?" Robin asked, keenly. "Why me? Why do you want me this badly that you would kill people over it? I mean I'm sure there are plenty of people who would want to be train by you, WILLINGLY I might add. Why waste your time with someone like me?"

Slade thoughtfully looked at him and replied, smoothly, "I thought I made this clear to you the last time, you're the perfect prodigy. As young as you are, you're already a skilled marksman, acrobat, leader, martial artist, tactical analysis and detective."

Robin moved around uncomfortably since he oddly liked Slade praising him. _Being complimented by an evil mastermind is kind of flattering,_ Robin thought, smugly. He couldn't even remember the last time Batman had complimented him about anything.

"No one could be better to follow in my footsteps than you and you may not be willingly now but you will come to see things my way."

"And what exactly are your ways, Slade? 'That there is no evil or good, there is only power and those too weak to seek?" Robin mocked as he quoted Voldemort from Harry Potter. "Yeah I've heard that before-

Robin was suddenly backhanded so hard across the face, it knocked him over and sent excruciatingly pain throughout his broken body.

"Let me make a few things clear for you while living here," Slade sneered over him. "Treat me, Wintergreen or any of my guests with disrespect you will be severely punished. I also do not accept laziness or tardiness either and if I tell you do something you do it without hesitation or backtalk or that will also result in punishment."

"Punish me?" Robin growled, pushing himself up. "I'm not some little kid you can discipline-

Slade abruptly grabbed him by the throat and slammed him back down on the ground. Robin cried out because his body seemed to vibrate in pain.

"Robin, I'm trying to be as nice as I can about this because I could make your life absolutely miserable. You think you're in pain now, you'll wish you were dead when I'm done with you," Slade whispered, softly in his ear. He then let go of Robin and straightened back up and smiled, "So Robin will you cooperate and take your role as my loyal apprentice?"

_Great, I am in the same situation like last time,_ Robin thought as he chewed on his bottom lip as he pushed himself up again. _Ehh I don't know what to do….I guess I'll just play along until I can figure out something…_

"You won't get way with this-

"That's not an answer, Robin," Slade scorned. "Maybe I should give you a preview of what will happen if you decide to fight this."

Robin noticed an evil glint in Slade's one eye, daring him to defy him.

"Uh…no that's okay," Robin mumbled, quietly, looking away since he felt so humiliated. "I'll be your apprentice."

"Do you remember what I told you to address me as last you were here?"

"Yes I do…masster…" Robin spat out like he had poison in his mouth.

"Good boy."

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know anything I swear!" Professor Chang cried as Batman slammed him against his desk. "He only contacts me when he needs something!"<p>

"Don't lie to me!" Batman growled, eyes flaring madly almost giving him a demon-like appearance. "You supply every scum in Jump City with your technology!"

"He usually makes his own stuff b-but -

The door to Professor Chang's office suddenly exploded open and Batman instinctively pulled out a few Batrangs to throw at the intruders as he kept a grip on Professor Chang's shirt but stopped when he saw it was the four of the Teen Titans.

"Alright Chang, you..." Cyborg began to say but stop talking when he saw Batman. "Uh Batman?"

"Dude!" Beast Boy squealed in surprise after he turned back into his human form.

Raven said nothing but was also surprised to see Batman here before Stafire went up to Batman and retorted, "Glorious we are so-

"It took you this long to find Chang?" Batman snapped, angrily.

But before Starfire could say anything, he turned his attention back to Chang and hissed, "Are you going to answer my question or will I have to break some bones?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy giggled since they found it so cool to watch Batman.

"I-I told you I don't know how to find him but BUT!" Chang cried out desperately when Batman was about to punch him. "I think I may know somebody who could contact him!"

"Who!?"

"The Headmistress of the H.I.V.E," he choked out. "Here I can give info on how to find her."

Batman dropped him and Chang clumsily went over to his computer so he could look up the information he promised.

"We have been up against the H.I.V.E before," Stafire mentioned. "We will help-

"If it took you this long to find Chang then I don't need your help," Batman said over her. "It's been a week and I found Chang in the first two hours of arriving here. What the hell have you all been doing?!"

"We have been working day and night looking for-

"Obviously, not hard enough."

"Here," Professor Chang said, printing out the info on the Head Mistress. Batman took it and quickly examined it before shoving the paper in his belt. He was about to jump out of the window, he broke into earlier but Starfire stopped him by grabbing his shoulder

"Man-bat, where are you going? Please let us help you-

"It's Batman," he corrected. "And I suggest you take your hands off me."

Starfire quickly let go of him because he had scared her a bit.

"And like I said before I don't need your help, I work better by myself."

"He is our friend we will not abandon searching for him-

"I didn't say stop searching for him, I just don't need your help finding him," he stated before leaping out the window, leaving them staring after him.

"No wonder Robin left him!" Stafire fumed, angrily. "He is the rudest man I have ever met!"

"Well at least we know where Robin gets his mannerism from," Raven shrugged as Cyborg agreed with her.

"OH MY GOD!" Beast Boy abruptly cried, dramatically

"What!?"

"I didn't get his autograph!"

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review XD<strong>


End file.
